The Saga Continues: Final Struggle
by ChaosWolfCM
Summary: A warrier has been waging a war against evil for over ten years. Now after all of his battles he has one last opponent to defeat. The monster that killed his parents has merged with the demon Trigon forming the unstoppable monster Vulgon.
1. Chapter 1

It has been six years and nine months since I left my little sister Raven to train so that I could reach the fifth level of an ascendant. Something my father could have only dreamed of but something that I achieved. Now with the added power of my new form I can return to my sister. Finally we can live like a family. Well at least until that monster that wants me dead and my sister as his slave. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Steven Chaos Kamiya the son of Max Kamiya. By now my sister will have given birth to her child. I don't know if I should return to my family and friends. Perhaps everyone will be able to live out their lives in peace if I remain dead to them. No I must return because I know that monster will target each and every one of my loved ones. Whether he decides to capture or kill them I don't know but I do know that I will be there to stop him just like I have done in the past for I refuse to let any of them especially my sister and her child come to harm. Now is the time for me to use my new power to end this battle once and for all. Vulgon your time is up its time we finally see who lives and who dies. Let the final struggle begin.

ChaosWolfCM and the Saints proudly present to you The Saga Continues: Final Struggle

A warrior has been waging a war against evil for over ten years. Now after all of his battles he has one last opponent to defeat. The monster that killed his parents has merged with the demon Trigon forming the unstoppable monster Vulgon. Along the way the warrior has become a hero like his father before him. Now with Vulgon looking to finish this war that has cost him over seventy percent of his army not to mention his son. Can Steven Chaos Kamiya finish off this monster or will the universe fall into darkness at the hands of Vulgon.

Hey guys I'm finally back and here is the sequel to The Saga Continues. Now because I'm nice at the end of each chapter including this prologue I'll give you a small taste of what's to come. So enjoy this small gift and remember to review.

You are wrong if you think I'll give up Vulgon

You are weak just like your was when I crushed him.

Well let's see how weak you think I am after I ascend one more time. AAARRRGGGHHHHHH!

No impossible you can't have this much power. Even for a Kamiya it shouldn't be possible. Hahahaha after all this time you have become what you have called me for many years. You are the true monster out of the two of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 An Old Ally Returns 

It was a normal day in Titans Tower.

Roth Grayson come back here right now so I can give you a bath.

Well a normal day if you don't count one six year old girl running around naked trying to get away from her mother. Said mother just happened to be Raven the adopted daughter of the Kamiya family.

But I don't want to take a bath momma. 

Raven knew that her daughter got her stubbornness from her as well as the determination of her father, who is Robin, and would keep running. Raven knew of only one way to convince her daughter to take a bath.

Roth if you take your bath I'll tell you a story about your uncle.

Roth's face lit up and she turned around before bolting for the bathroom. Raven smiled as she heard the sound of Roth getting into the bathtub. She sighed before looking at her bracelet.

Where are you big brother? Please come back soon I miss you so much.

As she went to join her daughter she couldn't stop herself from thinking that her brother may have just returned. It made her happy and scared at the same time. Happy that she could see her brother again and scared because she knew his return marked the beginning of the final battle.

So the final conflict is coming and one way or another the fighting will soon come to an end. But will we survive the fight or shall we all die.

Raven went into the bathroom and joined her daughter in the tub. They spent fifteen minutes in the bathtub before getting out. Raven dried herself off and got dressed before helping her daughter do the same. After leaving the bathroom they went into Raven's bedroom. Once Roth was tucked in Raven began to tell the story she had promised Roth.

I'll tell you the story about how your uncle saved me from some thugs that wanted to hurt me. One day I was on my way home from taking a walk when these three guys and a girl showed up. They chased my into an alley that had a dead end. The first two men restrained me while the third ripped my clothes apart. He stepped back so the girl could get a good look at my exposed body.

Raven stopped talking to see if Roth was still listening to her. Once she saw Roth was paying attention she continued her story.

The girl ordered the man with the knife to inject me with the experimental drugs that would make me the girls willing slave. Just as I was about to be injected with the drugs your uncle showed up. He destroyed the drugs and beat up all four thugs until they were completely unconscious. He wrapped me up in his coat and took me back home. Once we were there he took me into my room and dressed me in my nightgown before lying me down on the bed. He then got on the bed, wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep like that.

Wow you must have been really scared during that entire situation momma.

I was but when your uncle showed up I knew I would be ok. Now it is time for bed Roth.

Ok momma good night.

Good night daughter have nothing but sweet dreams.

Raven left the room to join the other titans in the main room. She was about to ask Robin a question but Superboy yelled out that someone was approaching the tower. The titans ran outside to defend their home from a possible attack. Raven used her powers to determine the intent of the person approaching them. What she found made her smile and she went back into the tower to get her daughter. When Raven returned with Roth the person had just landed on the island. The man was about six foot seven, had on a black trench coat, a black cowboy hat, sunglasses, a black t-shirt with the picture of a wolf's head on it, black cargo pants, black fingerless gloves and a pair of army boots. He was looking at Raven when Superboy decided to say something.

Who are you and why are you here?

The man just ignored him and continued to stare at Raven and Roth. Superboy was about to demand an answer when the man finally spoke.

It has been over six years since I last saw you Raven if I remember correctly you had just become pregnant. Tell me what your daughter's name is.

Superboy was outraged that this man had shown up, ignored him, and acted like he knew Raven. On the other hand Raven had a big smile on her face because she knew that this man was her brother. Having become enraged Superboy tried to attack the man only to find that his punch was dodged with ease. When he looked at the man he had an evil smirk on his face.

My name is Steven Kamiya and I'm here to visit my sister Raven as well as finally meet my niece. However it seems as though you need to be taught a lesson.

Superboy put all his strength behind his next attack as he tried once again to punch the man that had said his name was Steven Kamiya. Steven just moved his head to the side to dodge the punch so Superboy tried throwing another punch, which was dodged as well. He threw punch after punch but he could never hit his target. Superboy decided to use all of his speed as well to attack his opponent but to his surprise he couldn't land a single blow. Steven Kamiya threw a punch that nailed Superboy in the jaw blowing him back several feet. Steven then used a punch-kick combo that slammed Superboy into the ground.

Had enough yet? Continue if you wish but be warned I'm not even using one percent of my real power.

Superboy's eyes widened at that statement and said he wouldn't to fight against him. Steven just smirked but as he turned towards Raven his smirk became a small smile. He walked over to Raven and hugged her. After letting Raven go he looked down at Roth/

Well Raven are you going to introduce me to your daughter or not.

Sure thing big brother, Roth say hello to your uncle. His name is Steven Chaos Kamiya. Steven your niece is six years old. At hearing Roth's age Steven's smile was gone and he was frowning.

That can only mean that Vulgon is going to appear soon. I can only hope my backup shows up when the time is right.

Uncle Chaos did I do something wrong?

Steven looked down at his niece, noticing the sad look on Roth's face he picked her up.

Don't worry little one I'm just concerned about your safety. Come on I bet it is past your bed time. I'll even tuck you in ok.

Sure thing uncle Chaos momma has told me a lot of stories about you.

Steven only nodded his head before sending another smile at Raven. He proceeded to carry Roth into the tower. From there Roth gave him directions to her room. Once there Steven pulled back the covers and laid his niece on the bed. He then proceeded to pull the covers over Roth but she stopped him by asking a question.

Uncle Chaos could you stay with me tonight I have trouble getting to sleep when I'm excited?

Sure thing little one I understand since your mother was just like you when she was six.

Steven laid down next to Roth before pulling the covers over both of them. They fell asleep a minute before Raven came into the room. She smiled at the sight of her brother and daughter sleeping together. She kissed both of them on the forehead before heading towards the room she had been sharing with Robin ever since Roth was born. When she entered the room she saw Robin was sitting on the bed reading. Raven walked over and kissed him on the cheek. Robin looked at her and noticed how happy she was.

I take it your happy about your brother returning today.

Yes I'm happy he's back Robin. I still can't believe Superboy attacked him though we did get to see that my brother is stronger and faster then ever.

Will he be helping us again? We both know that not even Superboy can handle Slade. The powers your father gave him are too much for us.

I think my brother will help once he sees that Roth and I are in danger. He mentioned someone named Vulgon and is worried about beating him. I think we are in the middle of my brother's final battle with Vulture's army. This Vulgon must be Vulture only more powerful but only Steven knows the answer to that.

I don't Raven but whatever happens I'll always be here for you.

After hearing that Raven kissed Robin. Once Raven ended the kiss she fell asleep in Robin's arms. Robin just held her for a few minutes before going to sleep as well. Everyone soon went to sleep and had nothing but good dreams well almost everyone. Once again Steven Kamiya's demons were haunting his dreams.

Steven Kamiya's Dream 

Steven Kamiya was looking through the tower for Roth and Raven. He came across Raven's room after a few minutes and went into it. He froze as he saw Roth with Trigon's symbol on her forehead. She had a distant look in her red eyes. Steven did a double-take for he knew Roth's eyes were violet just like Ravens.

Uncle you have failed to keep your promise. I have become a toy of my new master Vulgon. Behold your biggest failure uncle.

No it can't be true I refuse to believe it. Roth please return to how you used to be. Think of what your mother and father would think of what you have become. Think of what your Aunt Hotaru and how she might respond to your new attitude.

Quite frankly they all approve of what I have become. Actually they joined the personal army of Vulgon.

Robin, Raven, and Hotaru all showed up at that moment. Robin wore black armor with Vulgon's symbol on the breastplate. Raven, Hotaru, and Roth all wore tight spandex uniforms, fishnet stockings, six-inch stiletto heels, leather gloves, and whips. Their uniforms were modified to show as much cleavage as possible. Hotaru was the first person to speak.

So big brother you found us that's good now we don't have to try and hunt you down. Do the smart thing and join us that way we can be a family again. After all don't you want to get to know sweet little Roth?

Do you think I would join someone like Vulgon even if I was reunited with my family? I would never join someone as evil as him. I will fight him with every ounce of strength in my body. Of course its ease to just join Vulgon since you won't have to worry about losing your life. Well if that's how you want to live then I am your enemy for all eternity for evil prevails when good men do nothing and as long as I live I'll always stand between Vulgon and the innocents he wishes to harm.

After saying that Steven clenched his fist and started to power up using his anger as the fuel he stopped upon reaching the third level of an ascendant. His power had destroyed the wall and they flew outside so they wouldn't be to close to Steven. Roth, Robin, Hotaru, and Raven were amazed at the amount of power Steven was putting out. After getting over their shock they started to attack. Robin used an energy blast, Raven lifted several trees and rocks that she threw at Steven, Roth raised lava from a near-by undersea volcano and hurled it at her uncle, and Hotaru used her Silence Glaive Surprise. All of their attacks connected and they waited until they could see past the smoke that had appeared from the attacks combining upon impact. What they saw scared them because in the middle of ground zero stood Steven Kamiya without even a scratch on him. He merely stared at them for a moment before he launched his attack.

Tsunami Wave!

His attack was four times as big as it normally was. It was so big it hit all four of them. The blast had so much power behind it that they were all destroyed. Steven looked up and the face of Vulgon, which looked like a cross of Vulture's face with all the demonic features of Trigon.

You still send your pathetic dream demons after me Vulgon. I thought you learned that they have no effect on me anymore. If you continue this foolishness I shall become angry.

The face of Vulgon just laughed before fading away into nothingness. Steven woke up with a startled expression on his face. He noticed that his forehead was covered in sweat and he had almost powered up to an ascendant. He powered down and looked at Roth to see if she was still sleeping. However Roth was awake and was staring at him with a concerned look on her face. Steven gave her a hug and ruffled her hair causing Roth to giggle and hug her uncle in return. However Roth asked him why he had been sweating.

Don't worry little one it was only a bad dream let's go back to sleep.

Roth nodded and lay back down on the bed before closing her eyes. Steven just watched her sleep for a few minutes with a small smile on his face.

Don't worry my beautiful little Roth I'll protect you with my life just like I did for your mother. No one will harm you so long as I still live.

After saying that Steven wrapped his arms around Roth before going to sleep, which for the very first time in many years wasn't a memory from one of his fights.

Ok guys here is the first chapter of Final Struggle read and review so I know what you guys think of it. Also anyone who reads this will think that they are too old but I'm just calling them Titans. As for using Superboy he is the only superhero that I know was in the comic book so I put him in since Raven wouldn't be able too fight crime all that much what with having to care for her daughter. Anyway look for chapter two to be out in a few weeks at the most.


End file.
